M'enfuir
by Lou de Baillacri
Summary: Je déteste la solitude. Je déteste aussi te faire souffrir. Mais le bonheur n'est pas pour moi. Pardonne moi Draco... YAOI/Lemon implicite


Bonzour Bonzour !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Oh, ça va plutôt bien et… Oh pardon, vous attendez peut-être la suite ? :P

Alors voilà un petit Drarry (assez spécial, je vous l'accorde), parce que ça fait toujours plaisir non ? Non ? Comment ça non ? Mais si vous n'êtes pas contents, ben…ben…Ben ! ) (Ok ok, j'y vais…)

Pour l'écrire – si on peut appeler ça de l'écriture, ahem – je me suis inspirée de la chanson « Just Tonight » de Pretty Reckless. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter en fond, je trouve que ça va bien avec ! Mais bien sûr, ça ne reste qu'un conseil – Manquerait plus que je vous donne des ordres ! -.

Couple : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : Evidemment, tout est à JK Rowling ! (Parce que si c'était à moi, ça se saurait !)

Rating : T (pour de petites allusions)

Euh, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible mais, même pour un génie comme moi…(ça va, j'arrive encore à passer par la porte, merci ! :P ) Non, plus sérieusement, je sais que c'est quelque chose d'assez agaçant de tomber sur des fautes ou des coquilles, donc désolée par avance !

Voilà, cette fois ça y est !

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Nous voilà. Les cris poussés par les autres me semblent bien loin à présent. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Et toi, tu me regardes de tes grands yeux vides. Ces yeux… Je m'y suis perdu tant et tant. Une étincelle me frôle et je me retourne. Ce ne sont que les autres, au château. La fête bat son plein on dirait.

Je m'assois à tes côtés. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu rester debout encore longtemps. Toujours muet, tu m'observes. Une bouteille à la main.

-Whisky Pur Feu, déclares-tu en voyant mon regard interrogatif.

-Oh.

Le silence est pesant. Tu portes le goulot à ta bouche et tu bois. Je t'observe un instant. Ça paraît suffisant pour que tu notes une lueur de reproche au fond de mes yeux.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Saint-Potty. De toute façon, tu finiras aussi mort que moi. Y a qu'à voir tous ces cachetons que t'as avalés.

-Parce que Mme Pomfresh m'y a obligé, je précise.

-Peut-être, mais quelle importance ? Les cachets et l'alcool, ça fait pas bon ménage, tu le sais très bien. En fait, c'est tout ce que tu cherches…

-Depuis quand t'es aussi loquace ?

-Depuis toujours. C'est p'tetre que t'as été trop con pour le voir.

Je reste silencieux. T'es déjà bourré Malefoy, à quoi ça sert que je te réponde ? Tu m'écoutes jamais de toute façon quand t'es dans cet état.

Je me mords les lèvres.

-Draco, je chuchote.

-…t'en foutrais moi des…

-Draco…

-…et quand je pense qu'en plus tu…

J'ai comme un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

-Mais le passé, c'est le passé…

Tu te lève et chancelle. Les genoux repliés, je ne vois ta main tendue qu'après. Je frissonne. Des images me reviennent, en cascade, en flashs désordonnés. Tes cheveux blonds trempés de sueur, ton souffle erratique, tes joues rougies, tes hanches étroites. Ta bouche aussi, avec tes lèvres malmenées, rougies, gonflées. Mon cœur bat, mon ventre se soulève.

Tu attends toujours.

Non Draco, non… Je m'étais promis…de ne plus… Je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je vais encore m'enfuir. Et tu sais que si je cède maintenant, je vais revenir te voir. Et à nouveau je te laisserai. Encore et encore…ça sera une nouvelle fois un cercle infernal, interminable.

Pourtant, quand je te vois, devant moi, qui tiens à peine debout, j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi. Je tremble, non ? Les pilules doivent commencer à faire leur effet. J'ai la tête qui tourne et la bouche un peu pâteuse.

Je vois ma main s'avancer et prendre la tienne. J'aimerais la retenir, oui j'aimerais la retenir…J'aimerais la retenir ?

De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

Tu as transplané. Et ta chambre est magnifique. Toute de noir et de bleu. Je me serais attendu à quelque chose de grandiose. Non, tu as une cheminée sur laquelle sont posées quelques babioles, un placard et un lit. Tu t'affales dessus et me regardes, un sourire en coin dont tu as le secret accroché aux lèvres. Tu me rends dingue. Putain Draco, je ne sais pas me contrôler quand tu es avec moi.

Mes promesses volent et se brisent. Ce soir Draco, seulement ce soir, je vais rester et je t'enverrai passer le bonjour au étoiles. Seulement ce soir.

-Seulement ce soir Potter, dis-tu d'un ton presque suppliant.

Tes pensées ont toujours suivies les miennes.

La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, je suis parti. Sans me retourner. J'ai juste entendu quelques sanglots étouffés. Et je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de dévaler ma joue.

Tu en as autant envie que moi. D'oublier, de recommencer. Même si la douleur que tu ressentiras demain va te couper le souffle. Même si tu mets ta vie entière à t'en remettre, même si _je_ mets la vie entière à me remettre.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ton corps brûlant se pressant contre le mien. Ta langue me parcourrant. Tes cris et tes gémissements incessants… La tête me tourne franchement. Je me perds, _tu_ me perds Draco. Je l'ai toujours dit, tu es ma perte.

Tes caresses m'emportent. Je soupire de plaisir. Je me suis trompé. En fait d'étoiles, c'est moi qui les aperçois. Je brûle Draco. Je brûle et je perds la tête. Tu as toujours réussi à m'emmener loin d'ici.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

La nuit s'est sauvée, l'aube l'a chassée. Ta chambre me paraît toujours aussi belle.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

Tu geins en te blottissant plus contre moi. Le sang pulse dans mes veines. Plus vite, encore plus vite.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

Ton horloge est bien cruelle. Je vois les secondes, puis les minutes qui passent. Bientôt je devrais m'enfuir. Parce tu sais Draco, tu le sais. Si j'avais plus de temps… Je devrais peut-être rester en fait ? Ton souffle sur ma peau me donne des frissons. Ton bras est négligemment posé sur mon ventre. Ton poignet…ton poignet… Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter. Mais les promesses entre nous n'ont jamais été que des paroles en l'air. Je suis mauvais pour toi, tu le sais. Et de me dire ça Draco, tu ne le sais pas, mais ça a l'effet d'une bombe dans ma poitrine. Tu vois, tu t'enfonces chaque jour davantage dans ton monde. Un monde un peu perdu, un peu sans repère, avec juste moi qui brille au loin, et tu as beau courir, tu sais que tu ne me rattraperas jamais.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

Je suis bien. Je n'ai pas envie de partir maintenant. Mais je dois te laisser, avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je sais que je suis con, partir c'est tourner le dos au bonheur qui pourrait nous attendre. Mais le bonheur Draco, ce n'est pas pour moi. Moi, j'ai été entraîné dans le malheur à un an. Alors après quinze autres années, tu crois que je peux en sortir comme ça ? Moi, je ne pense pas. Le malheur c'est un peu ma vie, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, le malheur laissé par mes parents. J'aurais peut-être dû suivre une thérapie ?

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

Mes membres refusent de bouger. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne sauras jamais tout ça. Je ne te l'expliquerai pas. Trop dur. Trop pathétique aussi.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

-Tu vas partir maintenant ?

Tu m'as fait sursauter. Tu me regardes, avec tes yeux désabusés. La détresse que tu ressens, ce sont tes yeux qui la trahissent. Tu le sais. Ton regard est planté dans le mien. Draco, Draco ! Je sais que souffres mais…mais…

Tu me fais un pauvre sourire, presque un sourire d'excuse. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour pouvoir encore sourire. Moi, je n'y arrive plus. Seulement quand tu es avec moi. 'Mione et Ron disent que l'ersatz de relation que nous entretenons va me tuer. Je crois bien qu'ils ont raison.

Tu poses ta main sur ma joue.

-Non, je réponds d'une voix sourde.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je te mens encore Draco. Et tes yeux qui s'illuminent me font mal. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? Tu me crois ? Bordel, je vais chialer. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je ne veux plus d'attaches dans ma vie, c'est pour ça Draco, c'est pour ça !

-Explique moi, commences-tu, pourquoi tu pleures Harry ?

-Je…

-Je t'aime Harry. Fais en ce que tu veux, je t'aime.

Tu me souffles. C'est comme un coup de marteau. L'amour ? Mes larmes redoublent. Je t'aime Draco, mais… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Draco. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Mais je partirai. Je te laisserai. C'est ma vie Draco, je fuis encore, je fuis toujours. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Je ne peux pas, tu m'en demandes trop. Je…

-Chut, fais-tu. Je sais.

Je continue de pleurer. Tes yeux se sont de nouveau voilés.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

FIN, THE END, DAS ENDE !

Bon, bon, ça vous a plu ? Dîtes moi tout ! A bientôt !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict : Merci de ta review, déjà J Ensuite, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai légèrement modifié certains passage, pour que ce soit plus facile à comprendre. J'espère que ça te plaira !


End file.
